


You Lit the Fires in My Heart

by arey0unasty



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Established Relationship, First Time Bottoming, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, overly concerned Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arey0unasty/pseuds/arey0unasty
Summary: Mark's first time bottoming for Matt





	You Lit the Fires in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> None of this is real! It's all in good fun, no disrespect to the people mentioned or their family members.
> 
> A very belated (or early) birthday fic for the lovely @littleblacksubmarines
> 
> Title: Shine On - The Amity Affliction

“I want you to fuck me.” Mark panted. Matt slowly opened his eyes, dazed from the deep kiss they were just engaged in. 

“Are you sure?”

Mark nodded, glancing up at Matt. He had a gentle, fond smile on his face, but Mark could tell he was a bit nervous.

“I’m sure. I trust you.” 

Instead of replying, Matt placed his hand on Mark’s jaw and pulled him into another kiss. He walked them to the bed, gently shoving Mark onto his back. 

Mark knew he was throwing Matt for a loop tonight because he was always so insistent on topping. It’s not that Mark didn’t like bottoming, he’d just...rather be in control. It was scary for Mark to even consider giving up control. But he knew Matt would never do anything to abuse the power Mark was giving him. He trusted Matt to take care of him. 

Matt made quick work of removing their clothes, leaving them both in their underwear. Matt sat back to take in the sight of Mark underneath him. He looked so fucking good, already covered in a sheen layer of sweat, pupils blown.

He looped his fingers around the waistband of Mark’s boxers and pulled them off. Matt smirked at Mark’s half-hard cock. “We haven’t even done anything babe.” Mark rolled his eyes at the comment.

“Shut the fuck up.”

Matt complied, leaning down to drag his lips across Mark’s. Matt bit at Mark’s bottom lip, thriving from the small whimper the other man let out. He moved down to Mark’s clavicle and bit down, determined to leave a mark on Mark. Matt pulled away to let out a small giggle at his thoughts. 

“I know what you were thinking, and you’re a fucking dork, Skiba.” Mark chuckled. Matt just smiled back at him.

Matt pulled off his own briefs and tossed them across the room, earning a small laugh from Mark. He reached over and opened the drawer of the nightstand where they kept the lube. “Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?” Mark just nodded in response, glancing down at Matt’s dick and spreading his legs to give him room. 

Matt smirked, tongue pressed between his teeth. “See something you like?” Mark just sighed and rolled his eyes again. Matt snickered and went to coat three fingers in lube. 

They made eye contact as Matt gently pressed a finger into Mark, with Matt watching for any signs of distress or discomfort. The small moan Mark let out told Matt that there was none.

After a couple minutes, Matt added a second a second finger, stretching the other man out. He didn’t exactly have a small dick, and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Mark. 

Matt tentatively pulled his fingers out, causing Mark to whine indignantly. “Come on, sweetheart, do something.” He watched as Matt let out a deep sigh, clearly trying to rid himself of nerves. Mark thought it was endearing that Matt was so concerned about this. Matt pressed his fingers back inside, hitting Mark’s prostate dead on. 

_"Fuck,_ Matt, do that again.” 

Matt struck the spot again, causing Mark to writhe underneath him. Mark arched his hips up at the sensation, moaning each time Matt brushed against it. He added a third finger, immediately pressing them into Mark’s prostate. Mark let out a loud moan, starting to push back against Matt’s hand, wanting more.

“Matt," Mark moaned, rocking back on the fingers inside him. "Matt, _please."_

"What, babe? Something you want?" Matt asked, teasingly brushing against Mark's prostate, enjoying the noises Mark was making. 

Mark huffed and ground down on Matt’s hand, trying to get some relief. 

"Fuck me already."

Matt smirked and stopped moving his fingers inside Mark, causing the older man to whine and glare up at him.

He withdrew his fingers and grabbed the discarded bottle of lube, quickly slicking himself up and pressing the head of his cock at Mark’s hole. He threw a quick glance at Mark, who just nodded, before slowly inching his way in. 

Mark stayed quiet as Matt bottomed out, breathing heavily through his nose with his eyes clenched shut. Matt stayed still for a minute so the other man could adjust to the feeling, leaning down to kiss at Mark’s collarbone while he waited.

Once he was ready, Mark wrapped his legs around Matt’s waist, silently telling him to move. Matt couldn’t help but moan at the tight heat surrounding him. They moaned in unison when Matt started thrusting, slow and deep. Mark leaned up to pull Matt into a kiss, intertwining his fingers behind Matt’s neck.

Matt shifted his hips just the slightest amount, searching for the spot that would drive Mark wild.

“Oh god, Matt, _fuck."_ Mark moaned, high and breathy. Matt groaned out Mark’s name, starting to thrust faster, hitting his prostate each time.

Mark slid his hands to Matt’s shoulders, pressing his nails into the skin. Matt let out a whine at the feeling, knowing it’d leave marks on him. 

“Shit, Mark, I’m close.” He moaned. 

“Me too, baby, fuck.” Mark let out a whine when Matt wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Mark bit his lip, holding in his moans. He loved the feeling of being so close to Matt, being full of him. 

“No, I wanna hear you, pretty boy.” Matt thrusted harder and deeper, determined to get Mark off first. His plan came to a screeching halt when Mark ran his hands through Matt’s hair, grabbing onto the soft strands and tugging hard. Matt came with a high whine, hiding his face in the crook of Mark’s neck. 

Mark let out a small whimper, both from the feeling of hot come filling him up and the small twitches of Matt’s hips still hitting his prostate.  

Once Matt regained himself, he slid his cock out, earning another whimper from Mark. He quickly slipped his fingers in, the slide made easy by lube and his own come. He drove his fingers into Mark’s spot relentlessly and leaned down to lick a stripe up Mark’s cock. Mark let out a loud moan as Matt took him into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the head. 

It didn’t take long for Mark to spill into Matt’s mouth with a grunt of his name, tugging on his hair to give him a warning. Matt swallowed every drop and pulled off, simultaneously pulling his fingers out, which caused Mark to whimper. Matt moved up and laid beside Mark, rubbing his side and stroking his hair with the other hand as he came down from his orgasm. 

After a couple minutes, Mark turned to kiss Matt. “That was fucking amazing, sweetheart, thank you.” Matt blushed at the praise. 

“Anytime, love. Is it okay if I go get something to clean us up?” Mark nodded, leaning back into the pillows, well sated and half asleep. 

Matt padded into the bathroom and grabbed a warm towel, coming back to find Mark nearly asleep. He smiled to himself and worked to clean the other man up. He knew how much Mark hated getting come on the sheets. 

He set the towel on the nightstand, gathering Mark in his arms and pulling the blankets over them. Matt placed a soft kiss on Mark’s temple. “I love you, Mark.”

Mark rolled over, resting his head on Matt’s chest. “I love you too, Matthew. So much.”


End file.
